Our Demonic Truths
by BanoiSWEETZ
Summary: Kyuubi isn't completely heartless when it comes to humans, which is probably the reason he's one of Sarutobi's four Anbu guards and Kakashi's shoulder to cry on. Too bad he's a bloodlusting demon in the body of a certain blonde.


Chapter One: Nine-tailed human

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Normal

/Mouthing/

[Flashbacks]

______

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CONFINE ME!" A young looking blonde, blue eyed boy yelled as he thrashed about in his restraining chains. The metal bonds that confined him to this room of darkness and solitude groaned in protest.

The Sandaime Hokage stood mere feet away from him, looking unafraid but feeling his age catching up with him. The bags under his eyes were visible and his wrinkles were shown for all to see. His brown eyes were soft yet hard, happy yet sad.

Soft as he watched the small boy in front of him struggle.

Hard as he knew who this actually was.

Happy that the sealing was a success.

Sad of the aftermath that had befallen him.

His student, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime, sacrificed his newborn son to seal away the mighty Bijuu king Kyuubi and protect the village.

The sealing was a absolute sucess and he couldn't be happier!

But the poor child, Naruto, Minato called him, experienced the horrible after affects.

As the ink of the seal glowed the ominous purple of Shinigami power, claws seemed to have raked his face leaving whisker-like scars on his pink cheeks.

At the sides of his bob of golden hair grew small kitsune ears that hid inside the blond spikes.

His eyes, though still a crystal blue, slitted like the demon in his stomach were.

And his body. His body grew and aged far beyond the mere hours he was old. He seemed to stop though, looking no older than fourteen.

His nails grew enough to look and act as savage claws but not enough to be noticeable unless someone focused on them.

His teeth became viciously sharp fangs and peaked out from beneath his angry snarl.

A red tail whipped around behind him and splotches of crimson appeared randomly in his spiky blond locks.

And in the place of the babes just born mind, was the Kyuubi. He looked at Sarutobi with such fierce glares and spoke in a rasping, yet young sounding, voice that reminded him of the demons vicious roars mixed with that of a man.

But he, Sarutobi, stood before the Kyuubi, holding up the facade of being fearless covered his emotional battle between fear and despair that raged on inside him.

"Naruto-kun," He began in a steady voice, but was cut off by a roar of rage from said person/demon.

"I AM NOT THAT PITIFUL EXCUSE YOU CALL A KIT! I AM THE BIJUU KING! I AM KYUUBI, RULER OF ALL MAKAI YOU DISGUSTING MORTAL!" He raged and tried to strike at the Hokage. The steel shackles whined against the strain.

Sarutobi winced and cleared his throat. "Forgive me Kyuubi-sama." He said in a strained voice but noted happily when the boy stopped thrashing against his bounds and stared at him, listening. "Right now you are claimed to be dead, killed by our Yondaime Hokage. The village doesn't know that you were sealed into that babe. They don't even know you, or Naruto-kun, live."

Kyuubi listened with mild interest. Humans could be sooooo boring.

"So I have a proposition for you Kyuubi-sama."

His kitsune ears perked up and the demon grinned a sly grin. "What kind of proposition, human?" He asked in an amused rasping growl.

The Sandaime shivered. "I will let you out of your chains and this cell," Sarutobi gestured into the darkness, "In return, I want you to become one of my four Anbu guards."

Kyuubi stared at the Hokage before breaking into a low guttural laugh that sent chills down his spine. "You want me, to swear my loyalty to YOU? A puny old mortal that I could slaughter even in this human form?" The Bijuu king said with a sneer.

Hiruzen mentally prepared himself for this. "Kyuubi-sama, I don't want you to swear your loyalty to me. But after your attack, Konoha could use someone as strong as you or fear of possible invasion. Please," He begged and, surprisingly, got on one knee and bowed his head, "Join Konoha!" His head snapped up at the sound of steel snapping.

Kyuubi climbed to his feet and rubbed his wrists. "I will not join this village." He said finaly and Sarutobi's hopes crashed. "But! I don't think I can just walk out of hear with blood on my claws and not be attacked be all of your remaining forces........" The demon trailed off and looked away while he scratched the side of his nose.

The Sandaime immediately brightened.

"I guess I could untill I find away to pull of this accursed seal....."

"GREAT! Thank you Kyuubi-sama!" Sarutobi struggled to stand up. Kyuubi sighed, and helped him to his feet, who looked at him in surprise.

"It takes a big man to stand before a demon and not be frightened." He answered the look and his tail wrapped itself around his waist. "Plus I'm not a total bastard..."

Sarutobi smiled.

____

"You humans and your flimsy armor....." Kyuubi mumbled as he clawed holes in the clothes that were supposed to be his uniform.

Hiruzen gaped. "T-t-that's our strongest armor!" He whispered to himself.

"And these katana's!" The demon picked up a ninjato and held it between his claws. "I've seen better ones in the Oni Muhon sixty-three years ago." He slowly bent the blade in his palms.

The fire shadow looked at the demon in human form curiously. "Oni Huhon? Demon Rebellion?"

The blonde grinned amusedly. "You didn't know?"

He shook his head.

A sigh and a shake of the head. "Sixty-three years ago a few Houka Oni's(Fire demons) of the Yuumei(Dark and light) clan started to, interweave themselves with the humans here. It was utterly repulsive and a violation of Makai's law. They mated with them and soon, all the Houka Oni's branched away and joined the human sociaty. But, no human kits appeared to be hanyou's so the heat soon died down. Of course the abilities of Oni's can't be passed through human bloodstreams but.....It turned out that though no abilities or bodily deformities were reported there was and still is something."

"And what is that?" Sarutobi was eagar to know, like a child listening to a fairy tale.

"Their eyes....They gained a special eye power.....A doujutsu I believe. What was it called? Ah, yes the Sharingan!"

His eyes widened. "The Sharingan is a demonic bloodline?!"

Kyuubi smirked. "You didn't think that kind of power was be human made now did you?"

"No, not really." He admitted and urged Kyuubi on.

"When the elder Oni's of Makai found out that there was even one relation of the human kits to them they grew enraged and ordered the Houka's back. The Houka's refused and then the rebellion fully started. Battles and feuds began between the clans. The Houka Oni that left Makai, the ones who decided to stick to human form had taken on swordsmanship and fought with the finest of blades and sharpest of steel. But before long, the Houka's that rebelled were killed. But the damage was done and BOOM! There you go! The Uchiha clan was born!"

"Really...." Sarutobi murmured and stroked his beard. The Uchiha was one of the most prospering clan next to the Hyuuga, finding that the Sharingan really was of demonic origin was troubling. If they were to try to overthrow Konoha now, then he doubted even he could defeat them. Troubling. He would have to watch them. "Ne, Nine-sama?" He asked, using the demon's official Anbu name. "What about the Hyuuga?"

Kyuubi sat across the old man on the edge of the desk, still clawing at his uniform. He waved a claw dissmissively. "Just a bunch of renegade Oni's born on earth that claimed to be Tenshi's -Do you know how FLIMSY THIS ARMOR IS?"

Sarutobi chuckled. The Kyuubi didn't seem so frightening much more. More like a child.

"I'll call for another uniform Nine-sama." He said and moved toward the intercom. At that moment the door burst open and a worried, panting grey haired teen ran in.

"SENSEI! WHERE IS SENSEI!?" The fourteen year old yelled and banged his hands on the desk, pushing Kyuubi of in the process who gave a surprised 'oof' as he hit the ground.

"Now Kakashi-ku-"

"WHERE IS MINATO-SENSEI HOKAGE-SAMA!?" Kakashi yelled again and moved to grab the older man but his arms were locked behind him by Kyuubi who gave a threatening, animalistic growl.

"What gives you any right to barge in here vermin?" He snarled behind his, ironically, fox Anbu mask.

The Hatake struggled feebly against the demons grip before slumping over, defeated. "Where is sensei?" He whispered meekly, his head bowed.

Sarutobi opened his mouth when Kyuubi stopped him with a shake of the head. "Remember Saru. I'm not completely heartless." He said with a sigh turned the young teen around with his hands. "Listen boy." He said firmly but gently. Oh Kami he hated being gentle with humans, but he was in a human body now so he guessed he would have to get used to it. "I barely new your 'Minato-sensei', Hell I met him once and it was in battle," The Hokage winced an he swallowed, "But he was the one of the strongest hu -Shinobi I have ever met and you should be grateful he was your teacher. But this 'Minato' has died sealing the Kyuubi into his son." Those last words slipped from his mouth, coated with bitterness before he could stop them. He cursed mentally, was he a demon king for nothing?

"Where is his son?" Franticaly Kakashi looked around the room, searching for a infant.

Kyuubi gave a realistic sounding sad sigh that made the Fire Shadow wonder what he was up to. "Well kid," He faked a sobbing sniffle, "One of the building that were destroyed by the demon," A shaking wheeze, "Was were the sealing took place and so was the ki -babe." He turned around slightly to lift up his mask and wipe away tears that weren't there.

The grey haired teens eye[s] widened then shrank back in shock. S-sensei was dead? That couldn't be! Unknowingly he collapsed into the Anbu's chest wrapping his arms around him, crying his poor eyes out.

Nine turned to the Hokage with a What-the-hell look on his face. Sarutobi smiled and mouthed, /He's just human. Humans cry when sad/

Kyuubi sighed and blankly wrapped his arms around the crying boy and sat on the edge of the desk and ackwardly patted his back. Kakashi cried harder.

______

"I don't get you humans." Kyuubi said later after Kakashi had passed out. He was hoping that he would wake him, slap him around a bit for _crying _of all things on him and send him home. But the kid wouldn't wake up and clung to his frame like a lost kitten with a new owner and laid his head on the demons lap. It had been a hour and Kyuubi had taken to running his claws gently through his gravity defying silver hair. He only did it because his mother ran her claws threw his fur when he was young and it felt normal to him. It felt so soft! It slid between his fingers like sand but as soft as his old fur.

"Oh, and why not Nine-sama?" The Sandaime asked as he stuffed tabacoo in his pipe and lit it but watching the two out of the corner of his eye amusedly.

"Well Saru, you humans," He lightly tapped Kakashi's cheek, "Cry all the time! When somebody dies, someone is going to die, ect....When one of _us _die, sure we mourn but we don't cry. We grieve, of course, but we never cry! Except those damn Houka Oni's....."

"It's a natural occurence to humans Nine-sama."

"Then I guess I'll never be _human _Saru. All my tears dried up long ago."


End file.
